baby?
by chanseuqt
Summary: krisyeol;oneshoot Chanyeol ingin memiliki seorang bayi setelah melihat teman-temannya mengadopsi bayi, bagaimana reaksi Kris?


"kris hyung."

"hm."

"hyung~"

Kris yang saat itu sedang fokus menatap layar laptopnya menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya.

"apa?" Kris menyenderkan badannya kesofa-mereka berdua kini sedang duduk dilantai yang hanya dilapisi selembar karpet tebal yang Kris beli saat pulang ke China beberapa bulan lalu- Kris masih menatap Chanyeol yang kini malah terlihat seperti orang gugup.

"Chan-"

"uhm hyung..."

"ya?"

"aku mau punya anak."

"an-APA?"

"aku mau punya anak kecil hyung, Kyungsoo dan Jongin punya Taemin, lalu Baekhyun dan Tao punya-" 

"tidak semudah itu Chanyeol, hanya karena teman-temanmu mengadopsi anak kecil bukan berarti ku bisa ikut-ikutan mengadopsi anak kecil juga, lagipula memangnya kau bisa mengurus anak kecil?" Kris menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menggigit bawahnya, kepala laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu tertunduk, menatap jari-jari tangannya.

"aku kan bisa belajar, lagipula aku sering membantu Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun hyung saat mengurus anak mereka." Chanyeol kini menatap Kris dengan raut wajah merajuk, mungkin biasanya Kris akan menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mencium laki-laki itu, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya. Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"tidak, Chanyeol. " Kris menggeleng, membenarkan posisinya lagi dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"lagipula aku tidak suka anak kecil, terlalu berisik."

Entah sudah berapa lama Kris dan Chanyeol tidak bersuara, Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Kris sibuk dengan laptop berwarna silvernya. sampai akhirnya suara bel arpatemen mengakhiri kesunyan mereka.

Chanyeol bangkit terlebih dahulu untuk membuka pintu, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan seoarang bocah kecil berumur satu tahun dalam gendongannya dan sebuah tas kecil ditangannya yang lain.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa tapi laki-laki itu langsung duduk dikarpet menghadap Kris.

Bocah laki-laki itu duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, dan sesekali tertawa karena Chanyeol membuat ekspresi lucu diwajahnya. Kris-yang tidak sengaja mencuri pandang kearah mereka berdua- ikut tersenyum, namun senyuman laki-laki itu langsung memudar saat Chanyeol menangkap basah Kris sedang memandang dirinya dan Taehyung-anak angkat Baekhyun dan Tao- laki-laki berambut blonde itu langsung kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari karpet kemudian berjalan mendekati Kris lalu menyenggol lengan kekasihnya itu dengan lututnya.

"tolong pegang Taehyung sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol, alis Kris mengkerut, protes karena tugas kuliah yang sedang ia ketik hampir selesai dan kini Chanyeol mengganggunya.

"memang bocah bawel itu kemana? Kenapa menitipkan Taehyung padamu?"

"aku tidak tahu, katanya mau pergi keluar sebentar."

"merepotkan."

"Taehyung sepertinya mengantuk, aku mau buat susunya dulu, tolong pegang sebentar saja hyung." Kris menghela nafas kemudian menjulurkan tangannya,tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol langsung memindahkan Taehyun ke tangan Kris, dan beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Kris menatap Taehyung yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya sambil menghisap ibujarinya sendiri.

'benar-benar mirip dengan Baekhyun.' Batin Kris. Tanpa sadar, tangan besar Kris mengelus pipi tembam Taehyung yang memang terlihat mengantuk, kris tersenyum kecil kemudian menempelkan kepala Taehyung untuk bersandar didadanya.

Taehyung tidak berisik, tidak rewel dan yang sedikit membuat Kris kagum karena Taehyung tidak takut pada orang baru seperti bayi lain yang akan menangis jika digendong orang lain kecuali orangtuanya. Kris memang pernah beberapa kali melihat Taehyung yang datang bersama baekhyun dan Tao kearpatemennya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh bocah kecil bermata sipit yang kini berada dalam pelukannya itu.

Tangan besar kris mengelus punggung Taehyung pelan sesekali menepuknya, membuat bocah itu nyaman ada didekapannya, Kris sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, bibir laki-laki itu sedikit tertarik keatas saat melihat mata Taehyung yang mulai tertutup.

"hyung ak-" ucapan Chanyeol berhenti begitu saja saat menatap kris yang tengah mengelus punggung Taehyung sambil tersenyum, tanpa sadar bibir Chanyeol ikut tertarik keatas. Laki-laki yang beberapa menit lalu bilang tidak suka pada anak kecil itu kini tengah memangku Taehyung sambil mengelus punggungnya, siapa yang mengira Kris berubah secepat ini?

"biar aku yang memindahkannya kekamar." Chanyeol berjongkok disamping kris, susu yang sudah ia buat kini terlantar begitu saja diatas meja.

Chanyeol mengangkat Taehyung perlahan, takut bocah itu terbangun, setelah Taehyung sudah sepenuhnya dalam gendongannya-dan memastikan bocah itu tidak terbangun- chanyeol berdiri, kemudian membawa Taehyung kekamar mereka.

"Chanyeol." Tangan Chanyeol yang sudah memegang handle pintu berhenti bergerak.

"hm?"

"sepertinya...soal mengadopsi anak, aku bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menatap punggung Kris, walaupun Kris tidak menatapnya, Chanyeol yakin bahwa laki-laki itu juga tengah tersenyum sepertinya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian meletakkan Taehyung ditempat tidur mereka, senyum lebar masih terpasang diwajah Chanyeol, laki-laki itu merogoh kantung celananya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih.

Jari-jari panjang Chanyeol menyentuh layar ponselnya, menulis sebuah pesan singkat.

'baekhyun, kita berhasil!'


End file.
